Naruto and Friends Bizarre Adventure
by Davidnator14
Summary: When the world of Ninjas meets Jojo's. (If you enjoy this story continue reading the following chapters that I post.)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Friends Bizarre Adventure

Chapter 1: The Encounter

After many years from the 4th Great Ninja war there have been peace across the Five Great Nations and live all over the land has prospered from the technological boom it has had over the last 8 years. Especially the Village Hidden in the Leaves, which has become an economic powerhouse and a leading across many types of technological advancements. One Tuesday afternoon Naruto and Sasuke were walking down the road to go consume some delicious ramen at Ichiraku's Ramen. When they came across a hunchback figure standing next to a wall at the entrance of an alleyway that intersected the road that the two ninjas were talking on. Naruto turned to Sasuke and said, "What is that? Is that a person and is he or she bleeding from their stomach?". Sasuke replied, "It appears so. It seems like a bother, but I think we should help that person out and alert Sakura for her assistance." "Definitely", replied Naruto. So Sasuke used his lightning style jutsu to throw lightning towards the sky so that Sakura could know that her help is needed.

At the same time as the event that has been mentioned before Sakura was in Hokage Kakashi's office discussing with Kakashi about the documents to approve a new medical law. "And this is the last document to sign sensei", said Sakura to Kakashi. Kakashi replied, "That is good. It's been a long day and since we are done early now I can go rest and read my books". "Yep" said Sakura. As Sakura was leaving the office Kakashi said, "Sakura wait. I have something to discuss with you." "What is it?", replied Sakura. "The other Kages and I have been talking about some peculiar incidents that have been occurring. There have been these rifts of what is to be believed as holes that allow entrance into different worlds. We are not sure what is causing this phenomenon, but we are researching and I would like you, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Shino help with the research. So if you see anything strange please contact us" said Kakashi. "Understood" replied Sakura.

Behind Kakashi through the large glass window, Sakura saw Sasuke's lightning version of a smoke signal as said to Kakashi, "That is Sasuke's signal. I must go see what is the issue and on my way try to help with your investigation". "Thank you", replied Kakashi. Sakura rushed out through the window shattering the glass window. "Fuck", said Kakashi as his new window was broken. On her way towards Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura saw Ino having a stroll down the street eating a caramel and vanilla ice cream cone when then a gust of wind that Sakura felt as well knocked the ice cream out of her hand and onto the ground. Ino was in shock as was looking around for what caused such a puff of wind and she saw Sakura running on rooftops. To Ino it looked like Sakura was the one that knocked her ice cream. So out of frustration she started chasing after Sakura.

At the alley Naruto and Sasuke tried as well as they could in order to stop the person's bleeding. "Naruto this is not working" said Sasuke in a calm, but caring tone. "I know but.." said Naruto as he was pushed by Sakura's tackle. "She is here" said Naruto. Sakura saw the person's stomach and said "Oh lord this is awful. Stay still while I heal you" to the person. Shortly after Ino caught up to them as in an angry voice, "Sakura you knocked my ice cream cone. You are going to…" Ino stopped talking as she saw the bleeding person being healed by Sakura. Ino with concerned eyes said, "What is going on? This person is injured." "Naruto and Sasuke found this person bleeding all over and told me to come here and help", replied Sakura. As Sakura was finishing up the figure spoke and said, "Thanks for your help. I got fucked up literally back there." "Back where?" asked Sasuke. "Back there in Morioh town", replied the figure. Naruto being suspicious of this man asked, "Who are you?". The figure took off his robe and replied, "My name is Yoshikage Kira!". Naruto and Sasuke took a couple of steps back in order to talk in private and Naruto said, "This is strange. This man looks nothing like any person in the world. Is he human?". Sasuke replied, "Of course he is, but his figure looks a bit bizarre. Dare I say he looks like he is not from this universe". Sakura with her great hearing overheard the two men talking to each other and thought to herself, "Not from this universe? Could it be that he came from a different universe through a rift of space like what Kakashi has said?".

Ino being a bit worried said, "We should go to the Hokage and show him this Yoshikage Kira". Everyone agreed and went back to the Hokage's mansion. The group got back to Kakashi and heard the man's story. "Well I told Sakura already so I should tell you guys as well. I asked Sakura to look into finding holes in space that may connect to another universe and with this man appearing to be from a different universe I strongly believe that this issue must be dealt with fast or people like this Kira person would come in into our world and maybe people from our world would go to his world and may not be able to find their ways home" said Kakashi. "We have creating a machine that can create rifts in space so I believe we can use this machine in order to send this man back home before anything bad happens" said Kakashi. "Thank you for all of your help I appreciate this so much" said Kira in a fake innocent voice. "All of you would go take this man back home tomorrow but not alone. You would also take Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Shino with you just to be safe" said Kakashi to the ninjas. "Yes sir", responded the group and they all went to the shelter to give Kira a place to sleep and food. As the ninjas were escorting Kira to the shelter talking to each other, Kira thought to himself, "This is perfect. I can use these fools and their power to help me get rid of Jotaro Kujo, Josuke, and the rest of their annoying friends."

\- End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Friends Bizarre Adventure

 **Chapter 2: Through a hole and into another world**

The following morning all the ninjas woke up and grabbed their gear. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata went to Kira's room to get him and start their journey to the other world, while the men were discussing how to prepare for their journey. In the 1 minute walk towards Kira's room, Kira was eating his breakfast left for him by Hinata the night before, while talking to himself in a low tone, "You are such a silly girl, oh you. Calm down, we need to take this slowly my love" as he was caressing a severed hand from a young lady blew up with his stand **KILLER QUEEN** when he sneaked out of the building while the ninjas were asleep. As Kira heard footsteps approaching his door he was doing everything he could to hide the hand from view of the ninjas so he slid his sleeve over his hand and place the severed hand on top of it so that no one would see. When the young ladies got to Kira's room they heard his movements and were a bit confused of what was going on so Sakura turned to Hinata and said, "Hinata, please use your Byakugan and see what is going on in there." Hinata using her Byakugan eyes saw through the wall and was unable to see the severed hand of a young lady. Hinata replied, "I do not see anything wrong". "Alright let us go in and take this man back home" said Sakura.

Sakura opened the door and saw kira nonchalantly sitting on the floor. "Are you alright?" asked Ino. "Yeah because we heard a weird noise in your room like something was wrong with you" commented Hinata. "No, I'm fine. Just hit my knee on the table that is all" replied Yoshikage Kira. Sakura said, "It's going to be a long journey so we have to pack a lot of materials" to Kira. "We would help you carry your gear for the journey sir" commented Ino. "Thank you a lot for all of your help. I feel so homesick and I want to go home as soon as I can" said Kira while menacingly laughing inside. While the beautiful young ladies and Kira were walking towards Naruto and the others, Kira was looking at the ladies hands. Those hands to Kira looked so beautiful that he needed to have them. With that in mind Kira thought to himself, "These young ladies possess some beautiful hands. If I could get one by themselves I could, but I cannot for my plan to get rid of the Josuke and friends would fail" as Kira's nails were growing longer and sharper than before at a rapid pace. As they continued to walk Kira's resisting the temptation of those hands was weakening, so he said to himself as he was smiling inside, "No, not now. I cannot let my desires take control of me now. I must do something to get my mind out of those beautiful hands". So Kira kicked a hard metal vase on the floor in order to injure his toe and get distracted from the hands he wants. "The ladies heard Kira's groans of pain and turned to look at Kira's foot injured. Hinata in a very concerned and shy voice said, "All you okay sir?" "I'm fine just hit my toe on this here vase, nothing to worry about" replied Kira. So the group continued on towards Naruto and the others and entered the room.

"We are ready to go" said Sakura to the group. "Good, we got a strategy ready in case we run into trouble." said Sasuke. "What plan?" asked Kira as he became interested in the sound of violence. "We are going to take you to your home as quickly as possible and as safely as we can. If anyone comes in our way we are going to have to fight them." said Sasuke. "Understood. There are a lot of people that are trying to cause me pain back in my world especially a man Jotaro Kujo and a teenage boy named Josuke" commented Kira. "Understood, we would do whatever we can to keep you away from harm" said Naruto. The group of ninjas and Yoshikage Kira finally made it to the location to where a rift can be made. The rift was behind a waterfall that has very powerful currents. So Naruto that has been studying for years how to use his father's Flying Thunder God technique threw a kunai through the waterfall and got to the rift. "Okay we're ready, use the machine" said Shikamaru as nonchalantly as ever. The machine which was like a cannon shape mechanism shot lazers towards the space where the rift is and a hole opened. "Yes, it worked. Thank goodness" said Kira. "Okay let's jump in" said Sakura. So everyone jumped in and as they were heading towards the other world Kira thought to himself, "Perfect. It's all going according to plan" whispered Kira to his father Yoshihiro Kira inside the photograph that Kira slowly took out of his shirt pocket without anybody else seeing. "Yes!" said Yoshihiro Kira. "What was that sound?" asked Ino. "Nothing" replied Yoshikage Kira as he smiled menacingly.

\- End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Morioh Town

Naruto and Friends Bizarre Adventure

Chapter 3: Morioh Town

Yoshikage, Naruto, and others finally reached Morioh Town, but before they got out of the link between worlds there was something strange. The bodies of the ninjas were changing and began to looked more like of the people from Kira's world with dark black lines outlining their bodies. Naruto, his friends, and Kira got out of the portal rift at a peculiar location. That location was right next to Reimi's alleyway. "We've made it. But, ah why do we look so different. We look that those people walking down the street" screamed Ino. "This is peculiar. I guess we look like the people in this world since we are now in this world, just like how Kira looked different at our world compare to this world where he is from" said Shikamaru in a calm voice. "I agree" said Naruto and Sasuke at the same time. "Ha that was funny. I am hungry" commented Choji as he began to eat a protein bar. "All right let's head towards your home Kira. Which way is it?" asked Shino. "Where did you come from?" asked Kira in a bit of a frightened voice. "I was here on this journey as of far." said Shino. "Oh, okay" commented Kira. "I could use his lack of presence to my advantage when we face Jotaro and others" said Kira in his mind. "Oh, it's this way" said Kira in a fake happy tone.

As Kira and the ninjas began to leave the entrance of Reimi's alley and towards his home two young men named Kiochi and Rohan saw them as they were going to visit Reimi. "Is that Kira?" asked Kiochi. "Yes, it is and it appears like he has some companions" answered Rohan. "What is Kira doing with so many people?" asked Kiochi. "I do not know, but we should inform the others about this just in case something bad happens as things do when Kira is around" answered Rohan. The two men rushed into the alleyway to asked Reimi of what she saw when Kira and the others were nearby. Reimi who was using her ghost abilities to hide herself from view saw what happened as told the two young men, "I am not sure exactly, but I heard that they were going to help Kira with something, but I am not sure about what." "Hopefully nothing crazy" said Kiochi. "Thanks for your contribution Reimi" said Rohan. "No problem" replied Reimi. Rohan and Kiochi called up all their friends to meet at Rohan's place to talk about the issue.

"Thank you all for coming here" said Rohan. "Kiochi and I called all of you here today to discuss an issue that could affect all the people here in the town of Morioh. That issue is Yoshikage Kira. He is back and he brought friends along, but to our surprise these people looked like they are not from this world" said Rohan to the entire group. "What Kira is back?" asked everyone in the room except for Jotaro being calm as ever. "What a drag" commented Jotaro. "I guess he did not die from being run over by an ambulance after all" commented Josuke. "Could have been a second ability to Bites the dust" said Okuyasu. In shock Josuke commented, "That is one of the smartest things you have ever said". "Well thanks I have been using my brain a little more than usual." and as Okuyasu noticed the insult he said, "Wait a minute". "So yes, we must come up with a plan to get rid of Kira, but with those individuals that we believe are from a different planet or universe are near him we need to be more cautious. We don't know what ability they possess." said Kiochi. "What ability would they have?" asked Josuke. "I don't know, but if Kira would like their help then it must be an ability or multiple abilities that we do not know about" replied Kiochi. "That is true" said Josuke.

Jotaro sitting on a chair drinking his coffee said, "I believe we need to locate him as quickly as possible". Jotaro saying to his grandfather Joseph, "We need your hermit purple to locate Kira". "What?" asked Joseph as he could hear well due to his old age. "Hermit Purple and camera" said Jotaro. "Oh, I understand" responded Joseph Joestar. Rohan gave Joseph a camera and Joseph said, "Hermit Purple" as he smashed the camera with his stand. An image appeared in the photo and it was near the fountain in the middle of town. "Okay we know where he is. We better hurry" said Josuke. Everybody left Rohan's house in a rush except for Joseph which said to himself, "Well I guess I will watch some television".

As the meeting of the stand user took place Kira and the ninjas from the other world were resting in front of the fountain since Choji was tired of walking. "Let me rest 10 minutes I've walked too much" said Choji. "What a pain, but you are right we should rest" commented Sasuke. "Kira, you said that there were people after you. Who are they and what do they have against you?" asked Sakura as she sat next to Kira on the edge of the fountain. "I must come up with a story to convince these idiots to fight against Jotaro and the others" Kira said to himself inside his said. Kira inhaled deeply and replied, "These people who are after me, they possess powers that I have as well. Only that they have been using their power for evil while I have been trying everything I could to keep the people in Morioh Town as safe as I could, but I was unable to as I was outnumbered". "That is horrible" said Hinata. "I cannot protect this city alone would you use your powers to help me get rid of these horrible people?" asked Kira. Naruto and the others were discussing among one another and Naruto said, "Sure we will help you". "Thank you" said Kira. "It worked. These idiots bought the act. Now I can finally get my revenge against Jotaro, Josuke and the other stand users" whispered Kira to his ghost father when no one was looking. "Excellent" whispered back Yoshihiro Kira.

As Naruto and the others continued to escort Kira back to his home Jotaro and others reached the fountain about 5 minutes after Kira and his new ninja friends left. "He is not here" said Josuke. "He must have not gotten too far. Kiochi use Echoes to scan the area." said Jotaro. "Understood" replied Kiochi. Kiochi called out his stand and spotted Kira and the others 500 meters away. "That way" said Kiochi as he and the others began to run towards Kira's direction. The stand users reached Kira and Jotaro yelled out his name, "Kira!". "It's them, the people who hurt the inhabitants of this town, please eliminate them!" screamed Kira. Naruto Sasuke and the others took out their kunai and rushed to the group of stand users. "You would pay for hurting this innocent man and hurting others in the town you inhabit" scream Naruto. "So, these bastards are on Kira's side" said Jotaro. "I guess so. So, let us show Kira that he would not win this time" yelled Josuke to the group as they ran towards the ninjas.

-End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and Friends Bizarre Adventure

 **Chapter 4: Battle between the Stand users and Chakra users/Kira's Plan Discovered**

Shikamaru rushed towards Okuyasu extending his arm to try slice open Okuyasu's face. Okuyasu side stepped out of the way and grabbed Shikamaru's right arm. Shikamaru dropped his kunai into his left arm and tried to attack Okuyasu from another angle, but Okuyasu stopped the kunai from hitting his face by using his left had to stop the attack, but the knife went through his hand. Feeling the pain Okuyasu shouted, "You bastard" and kneed Shikamaru very hard on his stomach launching Shikamaru a few meters back onto the ground. "I am not skilled enough to attack him in hand on hand combat so I need to touch his shadow and stop him from moving with my shadow possesion jutsu" said Shikamaru to himself inside his mind. Shikamaru then used his shadow possession jutsu causing Okuyasu to be in his possession. "What I cannot move" shouted Okuyasu. "That is because I touched your shadow and now I am able to control your body" said Shikamaru. Shikamaru walked Okuyasu to a store's window and as Shikamaru punched the air, Okuyasu punched through the window causing it to shadow and then Shikamaru forced Okuyasu to grab a piece of the shattered glass. "Now to use this glass to slit your throat" said Shikamaru. "I need to do something or else I am going to bleed out of the wound that would occur if he forces to cut my own neck" thought Okuyasu. Okuyasu calmed himself down and called out his stand, "The Hand." The Hand scraped the space between his user Okuyasu and Shikamaru bringing Shikamaru a meter in front of Okuyasu very fast. "What happened" said Shikamaru. "I scraped the space the space between us. Now I can punch you until your face is unrecognizable" said Okuyasu and he began to punch Shikamaru in the face multiple times. Punch after punch Shikamaru was getting more and more injured. After about 30 punches Shikamaru took out another kunai from his pocket and stabbed Okuyasu on the thigh of his right leg allowing Shikamaru to step back and rest while Okuyasu was busy trying to get the kunai out of his leg.

About 20 meters behind Shikamaru and Okuyasu, Rohan was trying to avoid the attacks of Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. "Come here" said Hinata. Ronan dodging their punches said to himself, "This is so annoying. I don't want to hit women that is not my thing, but I need to do something or else I would get severely injured if I don't". "That's it"said Rohan as he summoned his stand Heaven's Door. "You would protect Rohan" is what his stand wrote onto Hinata's face causing Hinata to stop attacking Rogan and start attacking Ino. "Hinata stop using your Twin Lion Fists on me" shouted Ino. "CAN'T! I believe I am being under control by this man's power!" shouted Hinata as she was causing Ino to go far away leaving Sakura alone with Rohan. "You must be proud of yourself for helping out a murderer" said Rohan. "What do you mean?" asked Sakura. "When you came into my world do you remember where you landed?" asked Rohan. "In front of an alleyway. So what?" said Sakura. "That alleyway is the home of my friend Reimi. She was killed many years ago by the man you are helping, Kira!". "What?" said Sakura. "Yes, she is a ghost and she is standing right behind you" said Rohan. "You must be lying." said Sakura. "No, he is telling the truth" said Reimi. Sakura was about to cross the newspaper box where if you turn around the hands of the dead drag you to hell when Rohan grabbed her. "Thank goodness you did not cross that news box because if you looked backwards you were going to be dragged to hell by the hands of those who have died" said Reimi. "What!" screamed Sakura as she was holding Rohan's arm as tightly as possible due to being scared.

Once Sakura calmed down from the shock she asked, "Is it true? Are you a ghost?". "Yes I am. I was murdered many years by Kira the man that has used you for his personal gain." said Reimi as she shoved her hand through Sakura's body to prove to her that she is indeed real. "Unbelievable. This man acted all nice for helping him heal his wounds and he repays us by using us to help him hurt people that have saved the city. That mother fucker. He would pay. But the others do not know of Kira's manipulation of our trust for his personal gain" said Sakura. "That's right. We must inform the others before anyone of my friends or of your friends. Uh what is your name?" asked Rohan. "My name is Sakura and what are yours?" asked Sakura. "I am Rohan and she is Reimi. Never mind that. We have to get to the others" said Rohan. "Yes, let us go before Kira escapes unharmed leaving our friends to tear each other apart" said Sakura. So, Rohan and Sakura rushed to find the others and stop the fighting so they can get rid of Yoshikage Kira once and for all.

-End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and Friends Bizarre Adventure

 **Chapter 5: Ending the Battles and the Racing of war against Kira**

While Rohan and Sakura were discussing the truth about Yoshikage Kira, Naruto and Sasuke using their Sage powers were fighting Jotaro and Josuke very far away in Morioh Town's train Station. Naruto was using his Kyuubi form arms to try to grab Josuke, but Josuke was breaking pieces of the sidewalk, walls, and train tracks and using his stand's healing powers in order to reform the objects to appear in front of him to shield himself. "This man's ability seems to be of a long-range attack. He is moving quite fast the only thing I could do is shield myself. I need to come up with a plan. I know I can punch my way under the ground and attack him from behind. He would not know where I went since the ground is going to heal back" Josuke thought to himself. Naruto, Jotaro, and Sasuke felt the ground shake. Not knowing Naruto continued to attack."He punched his way underground to get closer to the enemy without being seen" Jotaro thought to himself in a surprised way while pushing back against Sasuke's lightning blade attack by holding Sasuke's arm. "Look at me old man" said Sasuke to Jotaro. "This guy pisses me the fuck off" thought Jotaro.

Sasuke kicked Jotaro on the stomach punish back and when Jotaro was holding his injured stomach Sasuke used his rinnegan to teleport behind Jotaro and try to stab him with his lightning blade once again. "This bastard. He is behind be. How fast is he? I need to move out of the way" thought Jotaro. "You're done for" said Sasuke. "The fuck I am" said Jotaro when he then stopped time for 2 seconds to get out of the way. "Can he teleport as well?" asked Sasuke to himself. Sasuke then rushed towards Jotaro with his sword trying to slice up Jotaro while Jotaro was stopping time after each swing of Sasuke's sword and using his stand Star Platinum to punch Sasuke before time stop finished. "I am being hit from all directions, but my rinnegan cannot see" said Sasuke to Naruto. "His eye cannot see the beings that I am sensing" thought Naruto. "Keep your focus on me" said Josuke. Naruto then jumped towards the roof of a house and began to take his distance from Josuke. "I need to hit him with a rasengan at full force" Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto created a shadow clone and began to create a rasengan. "He can create copies of himself" said Josuke. "Just great" said Jotaro. As Naruto was rushing towards Josuke he began to break the ground and form a barrier of cement. "He would not be able to hit me from here" thought Josuke. As Jotaro was fighting Sasuke in a hand to hand fight he noticed a symbol on the ground next to the wall that Josuke created and the symbol on Sasuke's eye. "There is a symbol like that on his eye. Is it related to his teleportation po…" thought Jotaro. "Josuke watch out!" yelled out Jotaro as Sasuke teleported to Josuke's side as Naruto was rushing the wall. "I can only take the teleporter" said Josuke. "Star Platinum" said Jotaro as his stand grabbed a Stop sign and launched it like a spear towards Naruto. Naruto just dodged the stop sign in mid air and Jotaro stopped time. "I need to do this quick" said Jotaro as he rushed to push Josuke out of the way and was caught in the middle of Naruto and Sasuke's attacks when his time stop finished. "Jotaro!" yelled Josuke.

"Stop yelling. I am okay just lost an arm. You can heal me later." said Jotaro. "No you are not" said Naruto as he took out a kunai and initiated a stab. When the kunai was about two inches away from Jotaro's chest Okuyasu used The Hand to bring Jotaro close to him and prevent the stab. "What?!" said Sasuke. "Stop!" yelled Rohan and Sakura. "We were tricked. Kira lied to us. These people are not the enemy he is. We were used in order to get rid of these people and allow him to be able to harm the people in this town as much as he wants" said Sakura. "That bastard" said Naruto. "We are sorry for this trouble. Please allow me to heal your wounds" said Sakura to Jotaro. "Thank you. I was going to ask Josuke to heal me, but since you offer I guess you have figured out the error of your ways" said Jotaro. "So we were used?" asked Sasuke. "Yes, he wanted us to kill each other off so Kira can be allowed to hurt others without anyone to stop him" said Sakura. "We need to find him before he escapes without being punished" said Josuke. Everyone was told about Kira's actions and began to look for him.

"Those people are idiots. They are doing the work for me." said Yoshikage Kira. "What if they discover your plan?" asked his father Yoshihiro. "Not to worry. My father. They are too late to ruin my plan. For operation **Universe Merger** has already begun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Where the stories intertwine

Josuke's group and Naruto's group looked around the city trying to find Yoshikage Kira. As they looked Koichi discovered a rift in space-time.

"Josuke. You better take a look at this" said Koichi.

"What on Earth is that? A portal?" asked Josuke.

"It appears so" said Jotaro as he and the others were approaching Josuke's location.

Naruto used his sensing abilities to sense if there was something at the other side of the portal, while at the same time Sasuke used his rinnegan to see through the portal.

"I sense something" said Naruto.

"There's life beyond this portal?" asked Sakura.

"Naruto is correct. There is another world on the other side" said Sasuke.

"Could it be the world from which you came from?" asked Rohan.

Sasuke after cracking his knuckles replied, "No. It is not our world, but a different world. It appears we have come across a portal that may connect to the multiverse".

"The multiverse? It actually exists." said Okuyasu.

"Of course it exists. Where do you think Naruto and the others came from?" said Jotaro.

"Right" replied Okuyasu.

"Do you think we should go through it?" asked Ino.

"We should definitely go." commented Sasuke.

"Why? How is going through the rift going to help us with our problems?" asked Hinata with a nervous voice.

"The reason is that Kira is over there right now. I sensed it while in kyuubi mode." said Naruto.

"We cannot all go through there. We need to leave some people behind" said Koichi.

"That is true. Joseph and Reimi need to stay behind because we do not know what going through a portal would do to a ghost and I do not want my grandfather being hurt" said Jotaro.

"Understood" replied Shikamaru.

Shikamaru and Choji took Joseph home and returned to the location of the rift.

"Okay we are back" said Choji a bit out of breath.

"Now we may not be able to understand the inhabitants of the parallel Earth we are going to go to, but remember the rules. Do not talk to anyone unless we are all together. Understood?" said Jotaro.

Everyone in the group nodded their heads in agreement and jumped into the portal. The travel lasted as if it seemed 10 minutes until they saw a beam of light.

"There is the exit" said Ino.

"Here we go" said Naruto shortly prior to all characters going through the hole.

The group landed in an alleyway in a middle of a city after falling 20 feet from the air.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Kiochi in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, we are good. Just an aching thigh" replied Rohan.

"Okay. We are going to look around this strange city as safely as possible so that we do not get lost" said Sasuke.

As the group looked around Okuyasu and Josuke saw two school girls rushing pass them in the sidewalk with a look of fear in their faces. On the other side of the neighborhood Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Jotaro were walking through a different alley from where they landed in and scanned the area for any valuable information on catching Kira. The valley was very dark to see anything clearly.

"Damn it. We cannot see anything here. We must look at other locations" said Sakura.

"Not yet. We should continue going down the alley." said Naruto.

Sasuke commented, "I see a couple of figures in front of us".

As the four individuals walked a bit longer they came across two girls wearing strange outfits.

Their outfits were quite strange for the group. They got rid of the ideas about the outfits out of their heads as quickly as a breath and approached the two girls.

"We need to hurry and warn the others about the mysterious man in the mirror" said one of the girls.

"Yes. We should" said the other girl.

Jotaro approached the two girls and asked, "Have you seen anything weird going on in your city?".

One of the girls with a puzzled look on her face answered, "Yeah. You and those behind you".

The girl's eyes widened followed by the girl taking a couple of steps back and said, "You. You. Are you here to attack our city?" asked the girl while she and her friend got into a fighting position.

"No. No. Calm down. We are just lost. We are looking for a dangerous psychotic individual that wants to harm people and he has come to your world." said Sakura.

"Our world? What do you mean your world?" asked one of the girls.

"Well. The thing is." said Sakura while she rubbed her neck.

Naruto hit Sakura's shoulder with his elbow softly and Sakura continued with her dialogue.

"The thing is we come from a different world. Not another planet. We are from Earth, but from another universe" said Sakura.

The two girls whispered to themselves trying to comprehend the situation.

"They are looking for a crazy man." said one of the girls.

"They are also from a different universe" responded the other girl.

The two girls remembered the phrase the crazy man left for them, 'Your world is next".

-End of Chapter 6


End file.
